


a hot bowl

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus does not exactly spend time with his fellow Order members but that does not mean they are unkind towards him. When Severus is tried after a session with the Dark Lord, Molly Weasley is queitly supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hot bowl

Everyone is aware that the meeting has been called following Severus being summoned by the Dark Lord. His information must be acted upon immediately even if it could give him away. There has been no time for him to attempt compose himself or take any sort of potion to improve his appearance. As soon as the meeting ends people form an orderly line to leave the Weasley home but before Severus can slip away Molly's hand is on his shoulder, guiding him wordlessly to a bowl of hot broth and a chunk of bread. He is too tried to argue.


End file.
